Secrets are secrets for a reason
by crystal96429
Summary: Kim is the new girl who love to sing, love gymnastic, modeling, and do karate with her friends. That is just the beginning of it. Kim doesn't join the Bobby Wasabi dojo but The Black Dragons. Secrets are told, friendship is tested, and romance is spread. Will Kim join Bobby Wasabi dojo or the stayed with the Black Dragons? Will Kick ever happen? I'm so sorry, I stuck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets are Secrets for a reason **

**Well this is my first fan-fiction story! Sorry if it is bad and things are wrong I will get better soon. Please review too! I will try and post up chapters and new stories! This is kick story.** **Big fan of kick (a.k.a. Jack and Kim) and others to just go to my profile and see. Thanks and review please!**

**Summary: Kim is the new girl who love to sing, love gymnastic, modeling, and do karate with her friends. That is just the beginning of it. Kim doesn't join the Bobby Wasabi dojo but The Black Dragons. Secrets are told, friendship is tested, and romance is spread. Will Kim join Bobby Wasabi dojo? Will Kick ever happen? Will I ever finish this story? Your answers will be answered.**

**Chapter 1 The New Girl **

**Kim POV**

RING! RING! RING! BLAM! I going to get a new clock again thought Kim. I hate today. The start of the new school year and I just moved here. "Kim, honey hurry and get dress. Today is your first day of school." said my mom. "Fine, fine, I'm up already!" I said. I got up and dress in dark blue skinny ripped jeans, a red v-neck that said "I'M SEXY AND YOU KNOW IT" that fit me perfectly, and red-pinkish hightops. My hair is little wavy with little curls at the end. I came running down the stairs and head out so I won't be lost at school and find my locker. I took out my skateboard and ride to school until I bump into...

**Ok I know it is really short but I will make the next one really long for you guys and please review. I would keep on posting even if there is only like one person or so. Bye and I post it up before I start school again which is after thanksgiving break. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets are secrets for a reason**

**Thanks for the review. I will try and post up stories every week or 'every month. It just depend the mood I am in. Well, here is chapter 2**

**Last time**

_**I took out my skateboard and ride to school until I bump into...**_

**No one POV**

**Kim bumps into a Julie and s he fell down on her butt. Julie was wearing a blue jeans, white T-shirt, and black converse. "I'm so sorry are you alright?" said Kim picking up her and Julie's stuff. "Yeah, I'm alright and thanks. I'm Julie," Said Julie getting her stuff from Kim. "You're welcome and I'm Kim Crawford." Said Kim in her country voice while giving Julie a hand shake. "You're new here." Julie asks. "Yeah, can you show me the office please?" Ask Kim. "Sure!" said Julie in a cheerful voice. Julie took Kim's arm and links it with hers. Then rush towards the office. **

**Jack's POV**

"**Jack sweaty gets up or you're going to be late again." said Jack's mom in an annoying tone. "Ok, I'll be down there in a minute." I said. I got out of my bed and put on a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and my black vans. I walk down stairs and my skateboard and ride to school. I saw the weirdest thing ever! My girlfriend in a fight with my lil sister. I ran over there and pull my lil sister off of my girlfriend. "Ok. What happen here?" I said in an angry tone. Then my lil sister and my girlfriend started screaming in my ear saying that other one did this other did that and I was sick of it until a blond walk up to us and said something that shocked all of us.**

_**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN NEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

_**BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRREEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK K**_

**Kim's POV**

**I did know why I said it of help her even though I don't even know her put I can tell when she is telling the true and it is obvious that the stupid but hot guy would believe the slutty girl than his sister, don't as how I knew that but I just do. Julie and I was just walking down the hall when we turn to see the fight from the beginning and somehow I got caught in the middle of it. Then suddenly the hot guy came in and broke apart the two and start asking who started it and I know the slutty chick was going to win so I was going to help the other girl when the slutty chick started the whole thing in the first place and now blaming it on the other chick. I thought to myself and said "what a freaking, lying, slutty bitch she is." So I stood up and said…..**

**No one POV**

"**Really? Are you really that stupid that to know that that bitch over there start the whole thing and now blame it on her." Kim said while pointing who was the bitch and who ain't. Everyone was surprise that she said that to Donna Tobin, the populous girl in school, a bitch and right in front of her boyfriend. "Is that true Donna" said Jack. "What! I did not started it, it was your stupid lil sister who did." said Donna to Jack. She then turns toward Kim. "And you, how dare you say I started the fight when clearly she did. Do you even know who I am, and by the way circus freak go and kill yourself." said Donna in the most evil and meanest way possible. "Fine I will when you learn to be nice and honest. Plus you call me circus freak when you have clown make-up on doll face. Opps sorry I mean bitch" said Kim earning a few gasp and oohh plus laughter from the crowd. Then Kim walks away with Julie and Jack's lil sister Crystal.**

**Crystal POV**

**I can't believe she said that to my brother and his girl friend. I think we are going to be the best friend ever and I am going to like her plus she is already friends with Julie, only if she join Bobby Wasabi we could be the best friends ever.**

**Thanks for reading and review Please!: D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets are secrets for a reason**

**Thank you for read and reviewing my story. I know I am post my chapter up early but I have nothing to do right now and I need to do something so I am post more chapter this week. Plus I can't wait to see the next episode of **_**Kickin'it**_**. Happy Thanksgiving! 8P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it; if I did I would have made Jack and Kim a couple already.**

_**Last time**_

_**Crystal POV**_

_**I can't believe she said that to my brother and his girl friend. I think we are going to be the best friend ever and I am going to like her plus she is already friends with Julie, only if she join Bobby Wasabi we could be the best friends ever.**_

**Chapter 3**

**Kim's POV**

**I can't believe I just did that and I still have that smirk on my face I thought. Julie and I went to the girl's bathroom and little did we know we were being follow. Just when I was about to say something to Julie, that girl who was fighting with that slutty bitch came on. "Hi, thanks for standing up for me back there and my name are Crystal, Crystal Anderson." said Crystal. "Hi my name is Kim Crawford and no problem I hate that slutty bitch anyways. Was that your brother by any chance?" I said/ask. "Yeah and the slutty bitch was his girlfriend, by the way hi Julie." said Crystal. "Hey Crystal and sorry about Jack and Kim." said Julie.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRR RRREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK KKKKKKK**

"**Why are you sorry about Kim she was awesome and do you take karate?" ask Crystal. "Yeah, why?" I ask. "Because I want you to join Bobby Wasabi Dojo in our next tournament the one when we are against the Black Dragons." said Crystal in her happiest tone that I have ever heard. "I' am sorry but I can't join because I am joining the Black Dragons, but- was all I could said before she slap me in the face. "Ok, I deserved that but I would love to go your dojo but I am force to join the Black Dragons."I said. **

**Crystal POV**

**I was shock that she was force to do something that she doesn't want to do. I felt so guilty for slapping her. "I am so sorry I slap you I just thought that you just wanted to be my friend to help the Black Dragons." I said very quickly but she managed to understand what I said. "It's ok I know you didn't mean it and besides I said something to your brother and his bitch." said Kim. "True but she is a bitch friend's." I said. "No…the bestest friends and you too Julie." said Kim. We all nodded and had a group hug.**

**No one's POV**

**The bell suddenly rings and it was time for lunch. "Hey, you want to sit with us and our friends." ask Crystal. "Sure."Kim said. Then we all walk out and headed to lunch. When Kim came in and sat at the table with Crystal, Julie, and their friends it became silent. "Why is this dork sitting at our table and in my spot." said a voice right behind me. "Shut up Jack she is mine and Julie best friend and we invite her here." Crystal said in an angry and annoyed voice. "Well I don't want her here this table is only for the cool people or people in our dojo, so get her out of here, she doesn't belong here." Jack said in the most hurtful and meanest tone ever. "No! She belongs here and gives her a break Jack. Why do you even hate her for**?** She didn't even do anything wrong." ask Crystal. "That is where you are wrong sis. She called my girlfriend a bitch and slut. PLUS SHE IS DORKY, WEIRD, UGLY, AND SO FUCKING ANNOYING!" yelled Jack. By that time everyone in the room had heard it even Kim.**

**Crystal POV**

**Everyone immediately started to laugh at her. I turn around and look at Kim. She looks like at the verge of crying. She got up and ran to the girls' bathroom. I looked at Julie and told her to go and find Kim and text me if she does. She nods and ran out of the room to find Kim. I turn toward my stupid brother. I hit the back of his head. "What was that for sis." wined Jack. " Well let's see you hurt my best friend, your girlfriend is a bitch and cheating on you, and being a bully to me best friend, made her cried and made her feel an outcast to the school on her first day here. Now you tell me what is wrong in the picture bro." I said in the angriest voice I had. "Wait a minute one Julie is your best friend, two my girlfriend is not a bitch and not cheating on me, 3 she is the one that is the bitch, plus she deserved everything, and lastly she cried and she is the new kid." said Jack. "Yes, Jack she is the new girl and now unwelcome and an outcast because of you!" I yelled. Then Julie texted me and said she is at the girls' bathroom near the office. "You're lucky that I have to go now Jack or I would kick your ass right now." I said angry. I glared at him one more time before leaving. **

**Kim POV**

**I just want to be out of there. Many people were staring at me but I didn't care. I ran to the girls' bathroom, the one near the office. The truth was that Jack and Crystal and I were best friends back in California. I still had a huge crush on Jack. I had to leave to Tennessee because my mom had a new job there and because of her job she died and my dad died a year before. That was the reason why I am here in Stanford. I just can't believe they forgot about me, their bestest friend. I was so sad that Jack said t fet34hat. I love him ever since the day I meted him back in California. I take out my song book from my backpack and started a new song. It is about how I wanted to go back home and wanted to go back to what it was in California. It is called "Nobody's Home."(**_**This song is Avril Lavigne)**_

_**Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it every day.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**_

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now?**_  
_**Too many, too many problems.**_  
_**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**_  
_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_  
_**It's where she lies, broken inside.**_  
_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**_  
_**Broken inside.**_

_**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.**_  
_**You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.**_  
_**Be strong, be strong now.**_  
_**Too many, too many problems.**_  
_**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**_  
_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_  
_**It's where she lies, broken inside.**_  
_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**_  
_**Broken inside.**_

_**Her feelings she hides.**_  
_**Her dreams she can't find.**_  
_**She's losing her mind.**_  
_**She's fallen behind.**_  
_**She can't find her place.**_  
_**She's losing her faith.**_  
_**She's fallen from grace.**_  
_**She's all over the place.**_  
_**Yeah, oh**_

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_  
_**It's where she lies, broken inside.**_  
_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**_  
_**Broken inside.**_

_**She's lost inside; lost inside...oh oh yeah**_  
_**she's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah**_

**I then heard clapping. I turned around and saw Julie and Crystal behind me clapping. They run up to me and hug me. "You have a beautiful voice; you should enter the talent show this Friday. Plus I am sorry about my brother." said Crystal. "Sure, I would love to sing in the talent show. So they both really don't remember me." I whispered the last part but apparently a little bit too loud because they both heard it. "Wait a minute. Why did you say "They both really don't remember me?" Come one you can tell us." said Crystal. I decided to tell them. "Well Crystal, you don't remember your bestest friend in the whole wide world, I 'm so hurt." I said pointing to my heart. That is when Crystal realized who I am. "Is it really you Kimmy." ask Crystal with hope in her voice. "Yes. It is me Crystal." I said giving her a huge hug, while Julie was confused. "Ok, what is going on now." Ask Julie. "Well Julie, Crystal is my best friend before I move to Tennessee. So was Jack, but I had and still do have a hug, no mega huge crush on him." I said so excited to see the look on Jack face later today. "I am so sorry I forgot about you and very sorry about Jack." said Crystal. "It's ok. I forgive you and Jack because I am going to get him to realize who I am so do not tell him yet until I tell you so. Ok." I said. They nodded. "And I have a plan to get him to realize it and it involves you, Julie, your dojo, and my bag for karate." I said with evilness in my eyes. They understood what they were supposed to when we enter the dojo. Good luck Jack you're going to need it. **

**After school and on the way to the dojo**

**Julie POV**

**Finally, school is over. I know what you are thinking gasp Julie want to get out of school, but I really wanted to get out of school today because Kim's plan to get Jack to remember her is right after school at the dojo, plus I get to see my Melton. I can't wait until Crystal and Kim to get here so we can leave to her house and grab some stuff and then head to the dojo. **

**At the dojo (after they grab their stuff and Kim's clothes and now at the dojo)**

**Kim's POV**

**Well it is time to complete make Jack remember me and dump his girlfriend plan into action. When we got to the dojo I could hear them practice. Crystal already told me that she was the only girl that train there. She also told me that she and Jack are the highest in their dojo black belt 3****rd**** degree. I laugh because I was black belt 4****th**** degree and in 6 months I would be 5****th**** degree. The shocked look on her face was priceless. The only reason I was high was because every sensei's that I had ask if I was a sensei or did I have karate in my blood. Truth to be told I do have karate in my blood because both of my parents are Karate senseis and very strong ones that I may add. We walk through the doors and everyone's eyes were on me because of what happen at lunch. Then a second later Jack yells "Get out of here, you are not welcome here, you will not be honored here, and we never ever accept you in this dojo!" I turn around because of what Jack said hurt me to the heart. Their sensei came out and asks why Jack was yelling and then saw me there turn around. "Here you there. Are you here to join the dojo because we will all welcome you here in this dojo?" said Rudy. "Sorry, but no I would want to join this dojo if it is the last thing I ever do! Sorry Crystal and Julie the plan is over I don't want him to remember me in any way possible plus he isn't the same person anymore." I said walking out of the dojo with my stuff and headed to my dojo to let out of my stresses.**

**Crystal POV**

**I can't believe he did that to her. His old and super big crush back then**** "I can't believe you said that to her." I yell at Jack. "Why? Just because she is your best friend doesn't mean she is mine." Jack yells back. "Don't you remember her at all Jack." I ask. "Why would I remember her, she isn't so special." Jack said in an annoying fact voice****. "Why? Don't you even remember her Jack; you should remember her because she was your first crush." I said with anger and I just realize I just told him. He looks at me with shock. "You mean that was MY KIMMY" said Jack. "Yes that was your Kimmy, and now not your Kimmy because you broke her heart and move on to that bitch of a girlfriend, and you know what she said this and I quote " I still in love with Jack and it hurt me to see him with that bitch and how he forgot about. You know I still remember that promise he said he will keep but I know he will never will because he moved on away from me and I still haven't." She said that and much more. You are her world and life. She is still in love with you ever since the day she meet you Jack and you broke it with one stupid move. You move on from her and forgotten about her." I said. "She never stops talking about the hurtfulness that you gave her" said Julie. "Let's go and check up on her Julie" I said walking towards the door and headed to the Black Dragon dojo.**

**I hope you like that it took me forever to write plus now I am having some writers block but I do have the ending for later chapters. See you later and REVIEW. 8p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Secrets are secrets for a reason **

**Hey I am fresh up with new ideas and songs that I should use. They would be mostly Taylor Swift or Avril Lavigne. Last time was "Bad for me" by Meg and Liz.** **I hope you will like it. 8D**

**I do not own "Beginning on your knees" By Victoria Justices and I do not **

_**Last time **_

_**Crystal POV**_

"_**She never stops talking about the hurtfulness that you gave her" said Julie. "Let's go and check up on her Julie" I said walking towards the door and headed to the Black Dragon dojo.**_

**Chapter 4 **

**Jack POV**

**I can't believe what my lil sis said that, the loser that pick on my girlfriend is my first and long time crush and now I just broke her heart into a million pieces. "Yo Jack what is your sis talking about your first crush was that loser." Jerry asked. I told them the whole story from when we first became friends, to my starting to have a crush on her, the times that I save her from harm, when we became boyfriend and girlfriend, our promises, and finally the time she move away from me. They were happy, sad, almost cried, and anger that I did that to her. "You need to go and apologize to her now." said Milton in a hopeful tone. The all hate my girlfriend because they said they see her cheating on me with a different guy every day. Plus they said she was a bitch. I nodded and left to the Black Dragon to see her talking to Brody.**

**Kim POV**

**I HATE HIM. I officially hate Jack Anderson. I feel like he ripped my heart into a million pieces and then stomp on them even more. When I got to my dojo I grabbed the guitar that I keep there and everyone knows not to mess with me when I have it and then go into the girl changing room, which is weird because I am the only girl there, who does karate. I then started to sing one of my songs. **

_**I call you up when I know he's at home  
I jump out of my skin  
When he picks up the phone  
Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?  
I know it's strange  
I don't know what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend  
I really hope I can get him alone  
I just don't, Don't want her to know**_

_**Yeeeaaah**_  
_**Best friend's brother is the one for me**_  
_**Yeeeaaah**_  
_**Punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3**_  
_**I don't want to,**_  
_**But I want to,**_  
_**Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!**_  
_**And yeeeaaah**_  
_**Best friend's brother is the one for me**_  
_**BFB, BFB**_  
_**My best friend's brother (x2)**_  
_**I kinda think that I might be his type**_  
_**'Cause you're not around**_  
_**He's not acting too shy**_  
_**Sometimes I feel like he might make a move**_  
_**Is this all in my head?**_  
_**I don't know what to do**_  
_**I know it's strange**_  
_**I don't know what he's thinking**_  
_**But is it wrong if I see him this weekend**_  
_**I really hope I can get him alone**_  
_**I just don't, Don't want her to know**_  
_**Yeeeaaah**_  
_**Best friend's brother is the one for me**_  
_**Yeeeaaah**_  
_**Punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3**_  
_**I don't want to,**_  
_**But I want to,**_  
_**Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!**_  
_**And yeeeaaah**_  
_**Best friend's brother is the one for me**_  
_**BFB, BFB**_  
_**My best friend's brother (x2)**_  
_**BFB, BFB**_  
_**My best friend's brother (x2)**_

_**Cause he's such a dream**_  
_**Yeah**_  
_**And you know what I mean**_  
_**If you weren't related**_  
_**Yeeeaaah**_  
_**Best friend's brother is the one for me**_  
_**Yeeeaaah**_  
_**Punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3**_  
_**I don't want to,**_  
_**But I want to,**_  
_**Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!**_  
_**And yeeeaaah**_  
_**Best friend's brother is the one for me**_  
_**Yeeeaaah**_  
_**Punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3**_  
_**I don't want to,**_  
_**but I want to,**_  
_**Because I just can't get you out of my mind!**_  
_**And yeeeaaah**_  
_**Best friend's brother is the one for me**_  
_**BFB, BFB**_  
_**My best friend's brother (x2)**_  
_**BFB, BFB**_  
_**My best friend's brother (x2)**_

"**Wow! That was a great song Kim. You should defiantly win the talent show and should sing a song that speak the soul just like that one. How did you come you with that song of yours Kim." asked Crystal & Julie. "Well the song is about how I like Jack and I want to date him but he is the brother of my best friend." I said trying not to remember what happen, but luck was not on my side because Crystal remembers what happen. "You know that was an amazing day for me right Kimmy." said a vice that I know all too well. "What are you doing here Jack. I thought you don't remember me or that I am annoying to you and to your bitch." I said with so much venom in my voice. "I wanted to say sorry for what I did and said and that I still love you with all my heart please." said Jack in a innocence voice. "I don't know. I mean you haven't even now me when I walk into you and you even bullied me. You bestest friend and love. You even have a girlfriend that proves that you move on. Do you even love me anymore?" I said with hurt and sadness. "I…I…**

**To be continue…**

**Sorry, but I got to try that. Hope you like it. REVIEW! ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry It took so long to update my story. I was busy with school work and sports and etc. So here it is chapter 5 of secrets are secrets for a reason.

* * *

Last time

** You were and are my bestest friend and love. You even have a girlfriend that proves that you move on. Do you even love me anymore?" I said with hurt and sadness. "I…I…**

**Now**

"I...I.. am sorry I just couldn't take it when you left. It hurt me so much and I couldn't keep my heart happy again when you left me. I went only went to Donna because she have that look at first you have before she became into this. She was so sweet and kind like you. I wanted the pain and sadness to go so I ask her to be my girlfriend, then she became a different person."

"or was you that became a different person." I mumble but apparently he heard what I said.

"I different become a different person it was you. You became different. You was so nice, kind and caring to people. Now you are sexy, mean , bad ass." he YELLED/said. "Do you even remember our promises to each other. said Jack softly before leaving. Julie and Crystal left when Jack walk in.

* * *

_Flashback _

_This is the time where Kim and Jack made their promises to each other and a __surprising event had happen too. READ TO FIND OUT!_

_Jack, I am sorry I have to leave tomorrow but please promise me this that you would never ever date anyone else and wait for me to come back." I said with tears down my face._

_'Then promises me you would wait for me too and never date anyone again but me, and to be the same person I fell in love with." said Jack wiping my tears away._

_"I promise," we both said._

_And with that we both left to our houses._

_today is the day where I leave and I haven't seen Jack at all. Just when I was about to give up I saw Jack with another girl kissing each other. Tears came down my face. I went in the car._

_"Why did you break your promises Jack I thought you would wait for me and love me. Why? The day I was leaving, Why?" I thought in my mind. I was thinking that everyday until my dad died._

_why? Jack, Why?_

* * *

Yes I remember, and I kept my promises, the question is do you Jack kept your promises and remember them.

I pick up my guitar and take out my song book. I started to play one of my sad songs.(I don't own any of these songs) (Called Innocence by Avril Lavigne)

Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance, please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by.

* * *

I started to sing a different song it is called "We belong together" ( Mariah Carey)

I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight I never should have let you go  
I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish I was lying to myself  
I couldn't have fathomed I would ever be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be sitting  
Here beside myself  
Guess I didn't know you  
Guess I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything I never felt

The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here cause baby

When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together

I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
"If You Think You're Lonely Now"  
Wait a minute this is too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
"I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart  
I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart

I'm feeling all out of my element  
Throwing things, crying tryin'  
To figure out where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside  
I need you, need you back in my life baby

When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together baby

When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together

* * *

I couldn't handle it anymore I started to cry and cry until Julie and Crystal came in I told them everything. I started thinking was everything my fault for changing into a mean bad ass girl. Was it my fault for not having Jack back anymore. After that I told Crystal and Julie everything from my parents dead, to moving, to Jack and my promises, and to Jack breaking his promises to me on the day I left. I cried and cried until everything turns black.

* * *

**So how was it I am really sorry for not updating fast but now I am on summer and try to post up the next chapter next week. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update but I promise you I will update every month or so to this story. If you want to you can send so ideas to make the story more good to your opinion or make more drama or something. Just pm me or review. Thanks**

**- Crystal96429**

* * *

Chapter 6 for secrets are secrets for a reason

What happen last time:

**I couldn't handle it anymore I started to cry and cry until Julie and Crystal came in I told them everything. I started thinking was everything my fault for changing into a mean bad ass girl. Was it my fault for not having Jack back anymore. After that I told Crystal and Julie everything from my parents dead, to moving, to Jack and my promises, and to Jack breaking his promises to me on the day I left. I cried and cried until everything turns black.**

* * *

**thinking**

_flashblacks_

* * *

Now

Kim POV:

I woke up in a room that I didn't know. The walls was white and the smell is of sick people. I see people around me. Crystal and Julie I remember but I don't know the other people. One was short, African- american, and is calling himself "the playa". Next is a red head geeky but nice guy. Lastly is a Latino, with a shirt saying swag master, and speaking random Spanish words. Then everything turn black again.

I woke up again with Crystal and Julie at my sides sleeping and the other three guys are not there but Jack was.

He turn to me and ask" How do you feel Kim."

"I feel fine now go away!" I yelled at him but not to loud because Crystal and Julie is still asleep and I do not want to disturb them when they are sleeping.

"I came to say sorry and will you forgive me?" said Jack looking at the ground.

**_" I was thinking what should I do. I mean I want him back in my life and everything plus I miss him but the things that he made me went too, I don't know what to do anymore."_ **

* * *

Jack POV:

I just ask her to forgive me for everything I had done to her. She has been thinking for a while now. Her phone then just beep. She pick it up and has this shock look on her face. When I tried to see what was going on her just left and ran away. Dang she runs fast!

I wonder what happen? I just hope she will forgive me. I then went to the dojo. I saw everyone is here except for Rudy.

"Is he late again?" I asked

"Nope! He is on the phone." said my sister Crystal

"Hey did you here, Taylor Swift is having a concert this weekend, and I just happen to have tickets." said Julie

" Really?" Said everyone

"Thanks." I said

"Cool." said Eddie and Milton

"Swag yo."said Jerry

"awesome" said the girls and my sister

"I'll text Kim about this!" said Grace

Kim, I really like her because she is my first crush/love. I wonder where she went. She just took off and head somewhere. I wonder if she is seeing a boyfriend or something. I hope not I am not going to let some stranger come in and take her away from me.

"Sorry, that we have to go now we have to meet our friend and were suppose to meet her a while ago." said Julie and Crystal then they ran off to somewhere

I wonder were they are going?

* * *

with Kim when she left Jack . Kim POV

I can't believe this is happening. I was supposed to meet Crystal and Julie at the studio. I told you I told them everything even my most deepest secret. They are so going to kill

I ran into the studio and went into room A. I ran into Crystal and Julie when I went in. We all fell on the floor. We all look at each other then started to laugh like crazy people. When we finish laughing we all got a meet by a mad look from my manger Angel.

You see I am Taylor Swift. I made her up so I can have a normal or close to normal life. I love to sing all the time. So when I got an audition for a singing career I told them what I want and they agree. Everybody in the studio had to sign a contract saying that can't tell anyone or they will get sued. Everything is what I wanted until I have sing in the town I am in and my friend ask me why don't you come but I can't go at all. I have a concert this weekend and I have to pratice my songs, which Crystal and Julie are going to help me. They are going to have a new look that is so different so now they will have a secret life's like me.

"Sorry I had to ran all the way here and i was at the mall sorry." I said will my head low.

"We are sorry too. We didn't mean to come late but our friends needed us at the mall and then we took a cab here sorry."said Crystal and Julie. there heads are low too.

" That is ok girls we have to start late anyways because I had a meeting about the tour." said Angel " We are going around states and it will be called 'summer in the sun'."

" We love the name!" said us three(Me, Crystal, and Julie.

"And we will have to record one of your songs. the cd for it broke so into the booth." said Angel while pushing us into the sound booth.

I know what song it is so this song is called "Bad for me" (it is by megan and liz

**Kim **_crystal **Julie**** and Kim****All**_

**Oh-ohh  
I wore red cause you liked that  
You're like hey, let me get that  
But when I text, you don't text back,  
No you didn't cause you didn't care.**

_Well the game makes me crazy_  
_It's like yes, no maybe,_  
_And you're calling me baby,_  
_When I know that you just don't care_

**_Whoa-oa_****  
****_Sayin' that I'll quit but that's just not true_****  
****_Like w-whoa whoa_****  
****_I say I don't like it but you know I do _**

**_Cause you make me feel so right,_****  
****_Even if it's so wrong_****  
****_I wanna scream out loud_****  
****_Boy, but I just bite my tongue_****_This one's for the girls, messin' with boys_****  
****_Like he's the melody and she's background noise_****  
****_Baby why can't you see_****  
****_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_****  
****_Ohh ohh_****  
****_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_****  
****_Ohh ohh_****  
****_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_**

_I always want what I can't have_  
_Give it all, never get half_  
_You're like girl where you been at_  
_And I really wanna just not care_

**_But_****  
****_Whoa whoa_****  
****_Sayin that I'll quit but that's just not true_****  
****_Like w-whoa whoa_****  
****_I say I don't like it but you know I do_**

**_Cause you make me feel so right,_****  
****_Even if it's so wrong_****  
****_I wanna scream out loud_****  
****_Boy, but I just bite my tongue_****_This one's for the girls, messin' with boys_****  
****_Like he's the melody and she's background noise_****  
****_Baby why can't you see_****  
****_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_****  
****_Ohh ohh_****  
****_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_****  
****_Ohh ohh_****  
****_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_**

**I'm dying tonight**  
**Trying to hide, hide**  
**What I'm feeling, I'm feeling like**  
**I'm dying tonight**  
**I'll keep it inside**  
**When I say hello, should be saying goodbye**

**_Oh-oh_****  
****_You make me feel so right,_****  
****_Even if it's so wrong_****  
****_I wanna scream out loud_****  
****_Boy, but I just bite my tongue_****_This one's for the girls, messin' with boys_****  
****_Like he's the melody and she's background noise_****  
****_Baby why can't you see_****  
****_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_****  
****_Ohh ohh_****  
****_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_****  
****_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_****_You're so bad for me_****  
****_It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_**

* * *

This is the end of the chapter I am so sorry for the late update.

PLEASE REVIEW AND GOOD COMMENTS PLEASE THANKS

- Crystal96429


End file.
